The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for detecting blade tip clearance for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are used in numerous applications, one of which is for providing thrust to an airplane. Gas turbines comprise a number of blades in different sections that rotate in order to generate thrust. In order to improve performance, designers have reduced the clearance between blades and inner surfaces of the gas turbine engine. This reduced clearance leads to less room for blade rotation and thus the blade clearance must be accurately monitored.